emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6851 (23rd April 2014)
"Cain finds Zak having a panic attack in the barn; Finn masquerades as Declan at an expensive champagne bar; and James takes £10,000 out of the bank - only for it to go missing." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot An angry and humiliated Belle reiterates that she has not changed her mind about pleading guilty. With tensions still running high and James having ground to make up with both Adam and Moira, he is pleased to have heard about a good deal he can secure on a silage trailer. Moira tells him to go for it and to get £10,000 from the bank. Dom bleakly realises that Gemma will not be able to attend an upcoming film festival but coldly surmises that Belle won't be able to either, given that she will be pleading guilty tomorrow. On returning with the cash, James pulls up near the garage where Cain and Moira are chatting. She leaves to return to her car up the road. Suddenly, a car Ross is working underneath gives way and Ross yells out. Cain and James rush over to him, leaving the money temporarily unattended. Finn is forced to assume Declan's identity after Simon tracks him down at the haulage office. Simon is impressed by Finn's supposed wealth and invites him out for a drink at a pricey champagne bar, triggering Finn to take Declan's card again. James is relieved when Ross seems to be okay but panic soon sets in when he realises the money has been taken. Pete is bewildered by Debbie's bad mood and attempts to find out what is behind it. Zak and Lisa try again to persuade Belle to plead not guilty. She still refuses to consider it and an overwhelmed Zak cannot listen to it anymore and walks out. Having had a fun afternoon as 'Dexy', Finn's bubble is burst when once again Robbie catches him red handed. Moira feigns anger when James tells her about the money going missing. She waits for him to leave the room before taking the money out of her coat and hiding it at the back of a cupboard. Finn's surprised when Robbie agrees to keep quiet about Declan's credit card and also offers to buy him a drink in the pub. Cain finds Zak in the barn having a panic attack. As Zak worries that he has failed Belle, Cain does his best to calm his distressed father. Moira is frosty with James and implies that she wants him out. Hurt, he quits the partnership and agrees to start packing his stuff. Moira is quietly satisfied. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *Simon - Dominic Vulliamy Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living Room, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, Front exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back offices *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Café Main Street - Public café *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Yard, Barn Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes